Episode 28 - Go Battle In PriPara!
Go Battle In PriPara! is the 28th episode of PriPara, and it first aired on January 17th, 2015. Plot ''An old rival of Shion's arrives in town and challenges her to a broadcasted challenge on PriPara TV, the challenge? To win a Go battle against her former rival in PriPara! '' Summary Both SoLaMi♡Smile and Dressing Pafé are at Prism Stone watching Faruru's performance. Mirei told them that her Idol Charisma and Fan Base has been growing since her debut. Shion tells her teammates that they cannot afford to lose to Faruru. As Dressing Pafé are planning on how to defeat Faruru, a girl called and appears in front of them. Shion recognized her and she introduced herself as Iroha Kagawa, Shion's eternal rival in go. SoLaMi♡Smile admired her for being cool and good at go. Iroha started telling them that Shion is the one who ruled at the Go Championships for five years and Iroha didn't win against her in any of the games. Dorothy told her off that she considers herself as a rival despite not winning against Shion in single game. Shion told them that she was unrivaled and how strong she was back then. Both Dorothy and Leona admired her for how strong she was but Shion told them that it has already past. Iroha agreed and told her how much she had changed but Shion didn't recognize it. Iroha told her that she used to be lonely and ever since forming Dressing Pafé, she had gone soft. Iroha showed them that eating a sweet fruit parfait is proof enough because she used to eat only black and white things. Shion agreed and Iroha told her that it was the reason she lost to Faruru and gave her a letter of challenge for a go challenge in PriPara. However, Shion refuses because her top goal is to reach the Divine Idol Rank. Iroha told her that she already told Meganee about it and she had accepted it. Shion thought it over and finally accepts the challenge. Shion was at home looking at her go board thinking about how to defeat Iroha. She remembered Iroha's words saying she had became soft and Shion said that she is going to stand on her own world. The next day, a lot of fans came to see Shion play and gave her motivation. As Shion passes to SoLaMi♡Smile, they gave her motivation and Laala said that they will be watching until Kuma told them that their break is over. Shion told them that they worried so much and she must stay calm and reserved. Just then, Faruru also happened to pass by and heard Laala saying she is already fired up. Faruru asked Laala what being fired up means and Laala tried to explain it to her by acting like it. Faruru then copies her but Laala told her to be louder until she disappeared. Sophie told them that she is mysterious while Mirei remembers Unicorn saying that Faruru is a Vocal Doll. Mirei wonders what is a Vocal Doll and Kuma told her that she is out of character. Mirei then returns to her character and while so, she pushes Kuma until he got hit by a door. After getting hit, he finally remembers what is a Vocal Doll and tells them that they are beings born in PriPara having characteristics to reach the top of the Idol World. SoLaMi♡Smile were amazed and Mirei asked Kuma if they have no chance of defeating Faruru. Laala then tells her that they must not give up giving Mirei motivation to practice harder. Dressing Pafé are walking together and Leona tells Shion to relax. They saw Iroha and Dorothy didn't recognized it was her. When Shion told Dorothy that she is Iroha, she was surprised that she looks more plain. Iroha told them that it was her real form and told Shion she will defeat her unadorned. Faruru then shows up and asks what is unadorned. Dorothy told her off that she doesn't even know the word and asked her her age. Faruru answered that Unicorn told her that she is ten and asked her who is she. Dorothy introduced herself and says her catchphrase. Faruru asked the meaning of her catchphrase. Dorothy then gets mad and Leona tells her to relax. Faruru copies her and Dorothy gets even more mad. Shion tells her to be calm and collected. Faruru asks what is calm and collected. Instead, Shion told her to read a dictionary instead of asking others. Iroha recommended her an idiom dictionary but Faruru misheard it. Iroha corrected her and Faruru copied and dictated all their catchphrases and then leaves while Dorothy told her off. Shion was surprised that they lost to a clueless girl. Meganee and Meganii then announced that the PriPara Go Panda Showdown was about to start and the winner will get a new Cyalume Coord from Cosmo Hojo who suddenly appears and tells the players how happy she is with the new Cyalume Coord and to do their best. Meganii then asks if the pandas are all ready and they all jump into their respective bowls. The tournament then starts as Shion and Iroha gave each other a good luck. The black player, Iroha, then starts and places her panda on her chosen spot. Shion, the white player, closes her eyes, finds the spot and places her panda there. The game is going smoothly until Usagi saw it on tv while Dorothy and Leona are practicing. Dorothy thought that Shion is winning but Usagi told her that she is going to lose. Shion, for nearly three minutes didn't make a next move because she cannot see it. SoLaMi♡Smile were watching and are worried about Shion. Shion knew that she is going to lose but after the pandas cannot hold in, she went outside and saw Dorothy and Leona running to her. Dorothy told her to win but Shion told them if she didn't read the next move, she will lose. Dorothy told her to not give up and Faruru passes by reading a book out loud until Dorothy told her to be quiet. Dorothy then told Shion that she and Leona have been practicing hard. Shion knew about it and was about to give up until Dorothy tells her off that she is agreeing with Iroha that she is now soft after forming Dressing Pafé. This lead to a little argument and all three fell down. Shion was able to read the next move and gets back on her feet because the three of them found out together. The game continues after the pandas returned back to their places. Shion then points out that move and to Iroha's surprise, won the game. Shion told Iroha that it was because of Dressing Pafé that made her stronger and invited her to watch their performance. Character Appearances * Laala Manaka * Mirei Minami * Sophie Hojo * Shion Todo * Dorothy West * Leona West * Iroha Kagawa * Faruru * Usagi * Kuma * Unicorn * Cosmo Hojo Major Events *Dressing Pafé gain their team Cyalume Coords. Trivia *The Go game shown is Lian Xiao vs. Weon Seongjin from the 14th Chinese City League A, round 16 Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Anime